


New Games

by firewolfsg



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has a new game to share with his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Games

Arthur was upset with himself. Really, he had been King for some five years now and he must have gone soft to let himself be surprised in his own bedroom, and by Mordred, no less. Merlin would be so disappointed in him. The boy had him good too; stretched out spread-eagled in the centre of the room by conjured vines which were wrapped tight over his wrists and ankles.

Still, Arthur was hardly completely helpless. He had managed to draw a dagger when he was captured and it was still in his firm grip. If he really wanted to, Arthur could twist his hand and slice through the vines that held his right wrist. If he wanted to…

But Arthur was curious. Mordred had been trying to capture him for nearly a year. So now that he finally succeeded, Arthur wanted to know what the boy proposed to do to him.

"So I have you at last, Arthur Pendragon."

"And now that you do, what will you do with me?"

"Decisions, decisions…" Mordred smirked as he negligently gestured towards the bounds that were currently holding Arthur in place. "I don't suppose you find anything interesting in your restraints?"

Arthur's head jerked to look closer at what he had thought were long vines, and he realised then that they did not look or feel like plants of any sort. In fact—a vine very obligingly stroked over the palm of the hand not clutching a dagger—it felt very much like—skin. Arthur would not be too embarrassed to admit later that a kernel of fear had taken root in his gut for this fantastical beast that the young sorcerer-knight had conjured.

"Where or what—?"

Mordred's gloved hand covered his mouth to stop him speaking. "Does it matter? And I think I like your mouth better when it's—'occupied' with something much more entertaining."

Arthur followed his eyes to gaze upon the small crowd of tentacle appendages that hovered near them which weren't currently holding his arms or legs. One by one, their ends seemingly flowered to release a long pink cock which dripped ominously. The dark haired man didn't give Arthur a chance to protest, the moment his hand released his mouth a tentacle cock was there, forcing its way past Arthur's lips and angling down his moaning throat.

"Oh, yes." Mordred's gloved fingers caressed Arthur's lips as they were pursed tight around the cock's girth, "These succulent petals are so much more beautiful like this."

Expertly gagged and silenced by this thrusting shaft which spread a bitter sweet come over his tongue, Arthur was in no position to protest as Mordred started to divest him of his clothes with the salacious assistance of the other tentacles. Arthur knew that he could end this. He still had the dagger in his hand. The hold on that wrist was tight, but not so tight he couldn't give his wrist a twist that would let him reach the vines. But he didn't. Far from feeling fearful or terrorized by what was being done to him Arthur thought his situation was only just starting to get interesting.

"Why your majesty, have I done something to your liking?" Mordred smirked as he looked upon Arthur's now exposed and quickly stiffening cock.

Arthur moaned around his cock gag as the tentacles started to spread his legs vulnerably wide. From the corner of his eyes, he saw several cock tipped tentacles zip behind him out of sight though he could feel them stroking their pre-come drooling tips over his bared arse and thighs.

Several warm wet touches glided gently over his balls, with one stroking against the perineum towards his arse. At the same time, a tentacle curled around his firm cock to begin caressing its length while its bulbous wet tip encircled and rubbed against his cockhead. Two more cock tipped tentacles painted his chest with pre-come as they moved to circle and fondle his rapidly hardening nipples. And a firm, wet cockhead started to stroke along the cleft between his buttocks, its tip stumbling teasingly over his entrance.

Arthur's hand trembled, but stayed tight over the dagger. He didn't want to move or attempt to interrupt this. He almost screamed around his cock gag with the warm swirl of a tongue over his cockhead, and he couldn't control the helpless jerk of his hips in attempting to push his cock towards the enticing mouth of his tormenter.

"Are you so ready to come this soon, Sire?" Arthur could feel the puff of Mordred's breath against his aching cock. Damn the boy had him good.

But his attention was taken again by the tentacle sliding against his cleft as it now started to push against his entrance. Arthur didn't try to resist, he relaxed and felt himself opened by this monster of a cock; letting it force its way past his tight ring of muscles; relishing the firm jagged slide against that special spot within him that made white and black stars bloom and spark before his eyes. He was moaning like a slut and he didn't care.

"I'm glad you enjoy this."

If Arthur's mouth was free, he would have said something rude. All his attention, however, was quickly reclaimed by the cock in his arse as it began to withdraw and thrust into him with an unyieldingly hard rhythm that had his entire body singing in pleasured possession.

'The boy was going to kill him,' was Arthur's only coherent thought as the ribbed ridges of the tentacle cock currently possessing him rubbed firmly against his prostate. They'd only just begun, and there were many more cock tipped tentacles hovering or stroking over his body. And he could see that each of them was unique in their size and texture. None were smooth, they each had bumps, knobs, or ridges and it made Arthur shiver to imagine the devastation they'd make of his senses when each of them stroked over his prostate.

The door to the King's chambers slammed. "Arthur? Mordred?" Arthur was almost ready to scream with the sudden cessation of movement by all the tentacles with his ex-manservant's entrance.

"Emrys?" Mordred turned almost guiltily towards the bemused sorcerer who now stood behind him.

"Impressive." The boy practically glowed with the Court Sorcerer's praise. "Is this as fun as it appears?"

"He hasn't dropped the dagger yet." Mordred smirked at Arthur. "So what do you think, Sire? Do you like the new game?"

Arthur moaned around the cock still stuffed in his mouth making Merlin sigh in fond exasperation. "Mordred, you still tend to expect Arthur to speak to you when his mouth is full. He's not magical like us, yeah?"

"Oh! Right, sorry about that, Sire." He gestured to pull the cock free of Arthur's mouth.

"Mordred! 'Arthur', call me 'Arthur' in these rooms. Not 'Sire'." Arthur panted as he tried to thrust against the cock that had stopped moving in his arse. "And if you leave me hanging right now, I *will* turn your lily white arse black and blue!"

"Oooo! You promise?"

Arthur glared at him as he felt the cock begin to slowly draw out. "Scratch that, you little freak. Stop and I'll promise *not* to ever turn your lily white arse black and blue."

"Hey!"

The cock thrust home again drawing an appreciative groan from Arthur, "Yes, yes!" And the forceful possessive rhythm Arthur had been enjoying until he was so rudely interrupted began again. "Give it to me, Mordred!

"I'll—I'll—I'll—tie you up in—in chains—lick—you all over until—till you're quivering—so—so hard the—bed will shake. Then I'll take you—take you so slow—Keep you—keep you on edge until—until you're begging—begging me."

"Promise?" Mordred's voice had turned harsh and ragged. And Arthur opened eyes which he hadn't realised he had closed to gaze upon his Sorcerer and his Heir.

Merlin had in the interim divested them both of clothes and now had his nude body plastered against Mordred's back. One arm wrapped around the younger man's waist while a hand languidly stroked Mordred's cock. From the way the boy's hips moved and jerked, Arthur could guess that Merlin was embedded in him as well.

Arthur knew the two men could see his eyes burning with want and possessiveness for his lovers. And they returned his gaze with equal heat.

"Yes! Now stop pussy footing about and fuck me prope—" A tentacle cock cut Arthur short as it thrust down his throat again. And the cock in his arse started to pound into him almost vengefully.

Merlin gave Mordred a last hard thrust to push him over the edge. "Restrained and fucked, but still a prat, isn't he, love?"

Sometimes, Mordred found it so unfair that his mentor could be so quickly composed when they were only just finished with the fucking. He could barely string two words together when he was lost in orgasm. "Emrys. Si—Arthur."

"Has he got many more to do?" Merlin kissed him slow and languid while he eyed the crowd of wavering cocks which started to hang close to their lover again, stroking their dripping bulbous heads teasingly over Arthur's nude and writhing body.

"We've—we've only just started."

"Hmmm, nice. So I haven't missed much at all." Merlin suckled on the younger sorcerer's ear while they watched their love being expertly ravished by the many appendages. "How many have you got there?"

"Twelve." Mordred finally caught his breath and he watched in satisfaction as the cocks reamed the hell out of their love. "He always outlasts us. Maybe this time we'll have a fighting chance to be the first to offer cuddles.

Arthur's snort around his cock gag warned them that he had heard Mordred's words. But then he couldn't pay them very much more attention since the cock in his mouth started to speed up its thrusts and was soon filling his mouth with its bitter sweet discharge. If Arthur thought he would have a chance to speak, the tentacle cocks quickly disabused him of the notion. The satisfied cock had slipped out and he was barely given a moment to catch his breath before his mouth was filled again with a new eager appendage.

"Oh, nice; our new toy knows how to show who's in charge, eh?" Merlin grinned as they watched the cocks hovering around Arthur's arse do the same; hardly allowing seconds to pass between one spent and limp cock leaving and a new stiff member filling him up again to immediately begin a fresh firm rhythm.

"Our Arthur could easily take them all for two rounds, couldn't he?"

Arthur moaned loud with the suggestion.

"How about three?" Mordred grinned over his shoulder at the older sorcerer.

Arthur moaned even louder.

"So insatiable," Merlin sighed fondly as he led Mordred to a mound of furs he'd conjured upon the floor.

"Oh, yes. Lucky us," Mordred smirked as he tackled the older man to roll around the furs for kisses and more fun.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Merlin agreed as he expertly flipped the boy beneath him and began attacking his neck.

Arthur groaned around his cock gag as he watched his companions make love to each other on the floor while he hovered a couple of metres away from them, helplessly restrained and relentlessly fucked by a horde of tentacle cocks. Close enough that when he'd come from his delicious tentacle ravishment they were in the perfect position to catch his seed in their mouths or on their bodies for the other to share or lick off. When he could think and string more than two coherent thoughts together again, he had to come up with some suitable revenge and reward for the boy for this delightful new game.

*~*~*

Arthur didn't quite last three rounds; the impossible fifth orgasm finally did him in and made him release his determined grip on the dagger. Mordred banished the tentacles immediately while Merlin caught Arthur's limp body. But the sorcerers weren't quite finished with him yet since they then proceeded to lick and suck him clean of the bitter sweet come smeared and deposited on and in him.

"Enough, you'll be the death of me yet, boy." Arthur exhaustedly pushed on the dark head at his groin, while his other hand reached back to pull weakly at Merlin's hair to stop him from continuing his maddening exploration of his ear.

"Arthur?" Mordred smirked as he looked up and licked his come stained lips.

"But what a way to go," With Merlin's help, Arthur dragged Mordred closer for a devouring kiss, which Merlin also happily took over when Arthur relinquished Mordred's lips.

"Enough." Arthur moaned again when Merlin finally released him. "I yield. I'm done."

Smirking, the two dark haired men settled on either side of him and possessively hooked a leg around each of his. Their fingers met and laced together over Arthur's chest. Arthur just basked in the afterglow and the feelings of belonging they gave him.

"Tomorrow..." He whispered, prompting Mordred to kiss his shoulder.

"He's taught me the spell too." Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear making him shiver in anticipation of future games. And Mordred's fingers tighten over Merlin's hand too to show that he had heard the promise in the older sorcerer's words.

"Death of me, the both of you," Arthur groaned, but his hands moved to clutch at the fists over his heart; His sorcerer, his heir… His life and loves… he wasn't going to ever let them go.

~end~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
